elfquestfandomcom-20200213-history
Winnowill
| soulname = | race = Elf | tribe = Gliders | age = | birth = | status = Deceased | death = | cause = Beheaded by the Djun | pred = | success = | gender = Female | hair = Black | skincolor = White | powers = Healing, Black-sending, "Going out", Water-Shaping | animal = | grandparents = | parents = | siblings = | children =Two-Edge | grandchildren = | lifemate = | lovemate = Lord Voll (former), Rayek | spouse = | romances = | aunts/uncles = | nieces/nephews = | allies = | enemies = | weapon = | profession = | position = Ex "True" lord of Blue Mountain | affiliation = | appearance = Elfquest 10: The Forbidden Grove | lastappearance = | more = | sequel = }}Winnowill was the treacherous power behind the throne of Blue Mountain and the Gliders tribe, and the archenemy of the Wolfriders. Her only known child is the half-elf/half-troll Two-Edge whom she abused mercilessly. She has long black hair, pearl white skin and sky blue eyes. Biography Black-hearted as she appears to be now, she was not always thus. Countless centuries of boredom and uselessness caused her powers for healing to fester and turn in on themselves. Winnowill herself went mad - mad with dark intentions. She was not above lying, seducing, kidnapping, or even murdering in order to obtain her ends. At the height of her reign, Winnowill met Rayek, finding in him a kindred spirit - one who wanted much the same things as she did. During Winnowill's centuries of solitude, she shaped-changed herself to be a water-breather. Many of Winnowill's mutated creatures were created during the 10,000 years the Palace was gone. When the Djun's people rebelled and his Citadel fell, he killed Winnowill, not knowing that to kill the body was to release her to even more power and disaster. Winnowill's spirit left her body, but before it could fill the shards with her hate, Rayek drew it inside himself, trapping her. Rayek now roams the World of Two Moons, an exile from his own race, keeping Abode safe from the evil spirit of Winnowill, which he contains within himself. Powers Winnowill can enter the minds of other elves and begin to manipulate their desires. She did this to a Troll named "Smelt" in order to conceive a love-child named Two-Edge. She went int Teir's mind to create "Hell Hounds" and transformed normal beasts into vicious monsters. Through "Sending", she tricks other elves to join their powers with hers and then uses their gifts to her own ends. Leetah, Strongbow, Suntop, Cutter, and Savah know this better than anyone else and have concluded that the only method of subduing Winnowill's evil is to heal her. Strongbow was taken into the lair of Blue Mountain and never recovered from the Psychic Battle. Appearance Her mask like complexion consists of abalaster skin and eerie catlike green eyes. Her main characteristic is her long ebony hair. Category:Elves Category:Immortal elves Category:Gliders Category:Magic users Category:Healers Category:Flesh-shapers Category:Deceased characters